Tears Of An Angel
by Patii1120
Summary: Demi Lovato is just an ordinary teenage girl, but one day, everything stops. She meets Kendall Schmidt from Big Time Rush, & everything in her life changes. But, what if she never sees him again?
1. Everything Has Ended

**Today, this idea popped into my head, with the help of an amazing song (: Tears Of An Angel! This is a Kenemi / Kendall and Demi story. But it'll take some time to get both of them together. LOL! I hope that you like it :D Tell me what you think of it (: Like it, dislike it, should I continue with it or not! REVIEW!**

_**Can you hear heaven cry, the tears of an angel?**_

My story begins one late afternoon, after being in the recording studio for almost the whole day, as I was leaving I received a text message from my manager.

"_I'm sorry Demi. But, you're fired"_

I stopped walking and as I did so, it started raining. My tears were confused by the rain, so you couldn't tell if I was crying or not. But, I was crying. I was all wet from the rain '_I can't believe this…all my hard work…' _I thought to myself while sitting on a bench. I didn't dare to go straight home. Indeed, I didn't care about the rain. I was too disappointed to go some place called home. My mother and sister were waiting for me, but I didn't care a bit.

I decided not to tell anyone. Especially my fans. They would be really sad and mad, and they'll probably think I did something to get myself fired. So I kept my mouth shut. But, I had to tell my mom. This will probably mean that I have to go to college, and start my life all over again. I didn't want to, but at some point I had to.

This was for my own good, though I wanted to continue my ordinary life…at some point or another, I needed to tell someone the secret. But the question was "_What did I do?"_ Exactly like that. What did I do that got my manager to fire me? That question will never be answered. I was still sitting in the bench, the rain falling all over me. I was soking wet, and it was cold. I checked my clock. _8:30 pm. _Wow…was it really that late?

I stood up. I decided to go home after all, so I started walking slowly. I was wearing my jean skirt and black boots. It was very dark outside and thoughts in my head were pounding. I could hear footsteps behind me, like if someone were running. And they were. I ignored them and continued my walk. The person passed by me and I starred at the person. By the light of the moon, I could see the person's look. Blond hair, straight but wet from the rain. Jeans, and a simple shirt.

They guy stopped running and looked back at me. I stayed still…wondering who that guy was. He walked towards me. I started shaking. I was scared that the guy would do something bad to me or vise versa. He stood in front of me, a couple of inches tall. Now I starred into his eyes. They were green. A beautiful green that I could stare forever.

"Hey…umm…are you lost?" He asked.

I didn't answer for awhile, because I was lost in his green eyes. Proudly, he didn't recognize me. It was dark outside and still raining. There was an awkward silence, but I had to answer.

"N-No" I stattered a little. I was kinda nervous to talk to him. I didn't know why.

"You sure?" He said as he smiled and laughed a little. He starred into my eyes and completely lost himself.

"Y-Yeah. I'm sure" I continued to statter. I couldn't help it.

"I'm Kendall!" He said "What's your name?"

I didn't know what to say. But I had to say my name…somehow.

"D-Demi" I still stattered.

"Lovato?" He said shocked at my answer.

It was starting to get romantic under the rain. No one around, just the two of us. I felt this weird feeling that I had found the right guy. But I barely knew him.

"Yeah" I answered, laughing nervously

He starred at me in shock. He couldn't believe he was talking to me. _Demi Lovato._ Nothing that I could read minds, but I can see the look on his face that he was shocked.

"Wow. What are you doing here outside in the rain alone?" He asked curiously, he thought I was supposed to be at home or something

"U-uh…actually; I was heading home now" I said while lowering my head, facing the floor.

I could see that his smile had fade away quickly. I raised my head up and faced him.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"N-Nothing…" He said while lowering his head, not wanting to face me.

I could tell something was wrong. I was starting to get worried, the guy seemed so nice, but something was wrong.

I placed my hand on his chin, usually a boy would do this to a girl, but I had no other choice, and lifted it up.

"What's wrong?" I asked, while looking into his eyes.

"N-Nothing…I-I have to go" He said while backing my hand away from his face and turning away. He started walking and tears fell down on my cheek. _Why Kendall? Why?_ I got out my phone, which luckily still worked, and called my mom. I just remembered that she was the one that dropped me off this morning in the studio.

"Hello, mom?" I said through the phone, sobbing "C-Can you pick me up?" I stattered, I was crying "Thanks"

I hung up and put my phone into my pocket. I got back into the bench and as I looked up to my right, I could see Kendall's figure fading away as he walked. I put my hands against my face and started crying hard. I don't know what was wrong with me. Something was definitely wrong with me. When I looked up again, I was alone. Alone in the cold night, rain purring everywhere and it was dark. I saw a car pull into the driveway and instantly recognized my mother.

Her face showed that she was worried. I quickly wiped away my tears, stood up and got into the passenger's seat.

"Demetria, what's wrong?" My mother said while putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Nothing…" I answered, lowering my head so that she couldn't see my tears that were still falling, one by one.

She drived away and I looked outside the mirror. A thought came into my mind and it still remains. Will I ever see Kendall again? Kendall was somehow special to me. I don't know why, but I'll never regret meeting him. But now, all that matter is, if I should tell my secret to my mother and sister. I didn't know, still. If I would get over it or not. I felt like my life was over. I felt like if I'd go to bed that night, the next day I wouldn't wake up.

My mom stopped the car in the parking lot and turned the key to off. I got off the car and I got into the house. Inside, I could see my little sister watching TV. My dad wasn't home. He always works until late at night. I never get the chance to see him often, only on weekends. I went upstairs to my room and collapsed into the bed. An instant headache attacked me.

I got a quick bath and sat down on the bed, thinking. The headache was over and I instantly wanted to go to sleep.

I got into the pillows and as I turned off the lamp, I never stopped thinking about Kendall. My eyes shut and everything went black.

**SO, what did you think? :D I know it's sad…but I DON'T HATE DEMI! ;) I love her indeed! Please REVIEW! I need your opinion! :D Next chapter should be up soon…I hope xD Just till you know, Kendall is NOT famous in this story! He's just an ordinary boy that goes to college (: DO YOU LIKE IT? LOL…I'm joking :D Thanks for reading **

**~Patii1120**


	2. Forever Mine

**Chapter 2: Forever Mine**

**Yessss….I got a very nice review on the last one and decided to continue :D In this chapter…well…this chapter is very happiish and/or sadish…read and you'll see why ;) REVIEW!**

_**Cover my eyes, cover my ears, tell me these words were a lie. **_

Demi slowly opened her eyes and it was already morning. She got up and sat on the edge of her bed. She slowly stood up and looked at the clock in her drawer. _9:30 am._ She went into the bathroom and fixed herself. She put on some clothes and she went downstairs.

Downstairs, Demi's sister and her mother were waiting for her. She could tell by the look on their faces that they were not happy.

"Demetria…" Mother said slowly, breathing deeply in and out "Why didn't you tell us before?"

My sister looked at me in disappointment. Why should she be disappointed? It should be me. I kept this secret from them yesterday, I should've told them earlier. Not let them find out by themselves.

"What do you mean?" I tried to add an excuse, meaning that I didn't knew what she was talking about.

"You knew this, sweetheart" Mother said while placing her hand on the counter "Why didn't you tell us earlier?"

I felt tears coming up. I wished Kendall were here to help me, but he wasn't. "I'm sorry…" I lowered my head in disappointment. "How did you find out?" I asked lifting my head up.

"Your manager send us a text, saying you're…_fired?_" Mother said confused

"Look, first of all" I started to explain "I didn't do _anything_ to get myself fired. Second of all…" I stopped at the second. I breathed in deeply, knowing that this was time for the truth "I had a really hard time yesterday and I met this amazing guy that I don't know if I'm ever gonna see him again!"

Tears fell down my cheek. My sister ran away from the room, leaving me and my mother alone. My mom was gonna say something, but I just left the house, shutting the door behind. I walked through the street, crying my eyes out with my hands crossed in my shoulder. It was official, I missed Kendall. A lot.

It was sunny, but I didn't care. I walked towards a fountain and sat on the edge of it. I looked at the water and I could see my reflection. I was the same old Demi. But a crying one. I backed away the view and looked towards the entrance. I saw a guy that looked exactly like Kendall and three other guys by his side.

I just sat there and wait for something to happen. A guy came over, this time it was not Kendall. It was a tall, very tall guy…let's say about 6'1 of height and long brownish hair. He stood beside me, but looked at the water falling.

"Don't you just love freedom?" He asked me, or so I thought he did.

"Yeah…I guess you could say that" I answered confused to the tall guy standing besides me.

I looked away from him and saw Kendall looking over at me. I stood up and starred at him. He walked slowly into my direction and stepped in front of me.

"D-Demi?" He asked making sure it was me.

He probably didn't recognized me because I was wearing black sunglasses.

"Yeah…it's me" I answered and looked down. Too disappointed to answer.

"Lovato?" The tall guy asked from the back still starring at the water.

"He's a bit weird…" Kendall whispered to me.

I laughed a little and looked over at the guy. That's right, he was still starring at the water.

"I heard that Kendall!" The tall guy said from the back

I couldn't help but laugh at that. Kendall smiled at my laugh.

"Yes, Lovato" I smiled at the answer.

"I'm James!" James said from the back and finally faced me.

"Yeah…this is my random friend James Maslow" Kendall smiled at me and then smirked at James, who seems to be starring at Kendall.

"Nice to meet you!" I smiled at James and then looked at Kendall.

"So…when _exactly_ did you guys…meet?" James asked

"Y-Yeah…about that.." Kendall said

I sighed "Yesterday night." I starred at James "There, wasn't that easy to say, Kendall?" I starred at Kendall with a smile

"Wow…you two are special" James laughed

Kendall broke into laughter and I couldn't help but smile. His laugh made me smile like I've never smiled before. James starred at me like he knew what was going on. Fine, he knew that I liked Kendall.

Kendall finally stopped laughing and I was still smiling. In the back I could see two guys running.

"Logan! Give me back my corndog!" A latin looking guy said chasing the other blackish hair guy, that had a corndog on his hand.

I couldn't help but laugh at that. I held my stomach with my hands because I was laughing too hard. James starred at me and then started laughing with me. Kendall was the only one that was_ not_ laughing.

"Yeah…the one that has the corndog is Logan Henderson" He said while pointing at the moving Logan. "The other one is Carlos. He always wants his corndog back. He's crazy"

"I kinda noticed" I stopped laughing and smiled a little. The weird thing was, Kendall told me all of his friends's last names. But he didn't tell me _his. _

"Oh…sorry. I didn't tell you my last name" Kendall said while facing me. My eyes widened up and I took off my glasses. Luckily I had make-up on, and water-proof mascara, so I was perfectly fine. I mean, did he read my mine or something? That was way weird.

"It's Schmidt"

"Schmidt? You German or something?" I asked

"No, but it's cool!"

"So, Demi" James said interrupting the awkward conversation between me and Kendall

"Yeah?"

"What have you been up to these days? Recording new music, filming new movies, filming your –"

I cut up James. He was making me feel worse than before.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing" I said while closing my eyes

"What do you mean nothing?" Kendall asked in confusion

"Remember yesterday night, were I was alone? Yeah, I got f-fired…." I said while lowering my head and sitting down at the edge of the fountain

"What?" James and Kendall asked in unision. They both sat next to me and starred at me in confusion.

"Yes. I-I don't know what I did wrong" I felt tears coming along. I tried holding them back, but I couldn't help it. I buried my head in Kendall's chest and started crying. I felt James rubbing my back. Kendall's hands were rubbing my hair.

"I'm sorry about that" James whispered into my ear. He sounded really disappointed at it. "I liked your music – a lot."

"Me too" Kendall said while looking at me "It was amazing. Now I'm gonna miss it"

I lifted up my head and faced Kendall. In his eyes I saw tears. His green eyes told me something, but I couldn't see it. James heard his phone ringing. It was a text message. He got his phone out of his pocket and answered it. He got up and sighed.

"Kendall, I need to go now. My sister needs my help on something"

I got up and hugged James without a sign. Into his ears, I whispered _'Thank you' _I didn't want to back away from the hug. I felt him hug me back. It was a strong hug, because he has muscles. I backed away from the hug and smiled.

I saw James walk away. He looked back at us and waved goodbye. We waved goodbye and he disappeared.

"Wow…that was impressive" Kendall chuckled and laughed

"Why?" I asked

"I don't know. That was kinda nice" Kendall smiled

"Thanks"

"You calm now?" He asked

"Yeah. I finally found my true friends" I smiled "Thanks, Kendall"

I hugged him and he hugged me back. When he pulled of, our eyes met. He leaned in and our lips slowly touched. I closed my eyes and kissed Kendall slowly. It was heaven, I felt like it was a dream. But it wasn't. He pulled away and took a look at me.

"O-O-Oh…I-I-I'm sorry" He blushed like crazy and his cheeks got red

I smiled "Don't worry"

"Hey Kendall" A boy with a cutish face, black hair stood behind Kendall "Who's this?"

"Oh, Logan. This is Demi. Demi Lovato" Kendall said while looking back at Logan.

"Nice to meet you" Logan said while stretching out his arm. I shaked it, it was soft.

I was starting to like my life now. I didn't care about my manager. I didn't care about what people see me like.

"Big fan!" Logan said with a smile on his face. Logan's smile was very cute. I fell for it and his looks too. He was the 'cute' one of all the four of them.

"Thanks!" I smiled at Logan.

"Dude, you okay?" Logan said while patting Kendall in the back

"Yeah…I'm okay"

"Hey. What's up?" A latin looking guy said while standing besides Logan. He was eating a corndog. He probably got it back from Logan after chasing him.

"Oh, Carlos" Logan and Kendall said in unision. They gave each other confused looks. I laughed at that. "This is Demi. Demi Lovato"

"Nice to meet you! I'm a big fan" Carlos said while finishing his corndog.

I smiled and looked at Kendall. This day was starting great.

**Yes. I said this was a sadish/happiish chapter. But, hey. Can you blame me for having sudden change of plans in the last minutes while I'm writing my stories? LOL…anyways! Did you like it? REVIEW! What did you think of it? :D**

**~Patii1120**


	3. Slipped Away

**Chapter 3: Slipped Away**

**First, so sorry for this long wait. I've been incredibly busy & I haven't got the time to update…plus I had writer's block :\ What's this chapter about? You're just gonna have to read about it.**

**It's very sad…I guess so. So, tissues might be needed. Haha, joking. But it really is sad.**

"_**Pleasure of love lasts but a moment, rain of love lasts a lifetime." –Bette Davis**_

**Demi's P.O.V**

_Wow…this is like wonderful. I found my true friends, even though I didn't knew them that well, but they were awesome. I couldn't lie about that. Currently, we all left the park. I'm in my room, looking around. Technically, I was bored. Don't ask why. I can hear my sister crying her eyes out. Probably because my mom did something to her. Nothing bad, but something. But that wasn't it. I could hear footsteps running upstairs. Slowly, the door opened._

"Demetria!" Mom said in tears.

I knew something was wrong immediately. My sister crying, my mother crying. Something was definetly wrong.

"W-What's wrong? I hear Maddie crying her eyes out and now I see _you_ crying"

"Y-Your father. He's dead"

I fell into utter silence. Tears fell down my cheek and I just stood there without moving. I couldn't believe this. Could this get worse? First, the "I'm sorry Demi, but you're fired" thing and now _this_? How could this happen?

"N-No. Dad…**NO!**" I screamed at the top of my lungs and fell into my knees.

This was not fair. I wanted to die…I really wanted to. This sucked. Badly.

"His funeral is tomorrow honey"

My mom left the room and left me crying on the floor. I wanted to scream more…I really wanted to.

This was just getting worse. I was wondering if Kendall knew. I was wondering if he knew that Eddie DeLaGarza died. I was dying to know how he died. I heard my phone ringing. I looked at the caller ID. _Kendall Schmidt._ Yup, apparently he does know. Or….does he?

"H-Hello?"

"Oh my God, Demi! I'm so sorry about your dad"

"I just can't believe this! This is getting worse and worse every minute! I can't take this anymore Kendall"

"Do you want me to come over?"

"Y-Yeah. That'll be great. Thanks"

"Be there in a minute"

He hung up and I put the cell phone besides me. I was still on the floor, crying my eyes out. It just wasn't fair. I could hear the ring of the front door. It was Kendall. Wow…that was fast.

"Demetria! Some Kendall is looking for you!" My mother screamed from the bottom of the house

"Let him come in!"

I could hear footsteps coming up. Kendall knocked on my door.

"Come in"

"Hey…I heard about your dad. I'm really sorry about that"

He sat next to me and put his hand around my shoulder. He pulled me closer and I buried my head on his chest.

I thought and thought about my life. I thought it was getting better at the minute. Guessing I was wrong.

**Sorry if it's too short. I have nothing else in mind, but this. Seriously, I think that this is really sad. What do you think? Review? **

**P.S. I'm sorry if I'm making Demi's life miserable. It's just how the story goes. You can't blame me. Also, sorry for being boring, I am just…bored at the moment. I really like the reviews I'm getting although they might be little, but I'm grateful I at **_**least **_**have reviews.**

**If I wouldn't get reviews, then chapter 3 won't be up **** Thanks for everything, you guys! **

**~Patii1120**


	4. I'll Miss You Forever, Dad

**Chapter 4: I'll Miss You Forever, Dad**

**So, remember in the last chapter when Demi's mom said that her dad's funeral was the next day? Yeah, it'll be soon in this chapter. I think this one will make you cry. Thanks for the awesome reviews, guys! You're awesome! P.S. you might expect some bad words…so yeah.**

"_**The moment we stop fighting for each other; that's the moment that we loose our humanity" -2012**_

**Demi's P.O.V**

_Now this isn't fair. My dad died. I don't know how the fuck he died. I don't know how. My mother doesn't want to tell me. Kendall is such an awesome friend. He's always there to help. Always. Now…also my sister won't tell me. Why? I'm way older than her and she knows. My mom knows. She knows. What about me? I'm invisible. I hate that. I don't deserve to live. Not in a case._

I felt Kendall rub my back softly. I continued to rest my head in his chest.

"Demi…" Kendall whispered.

"Y-Yeah?"

"Do you know how your father died?"

I looked up and a tear fell down my cheek. Why was he asking that question? Why was he asking it if he probably already knows the answer?

"N-No.." I sniffed "Do you?"

Kendall sighed. He looked around and then he starred into my eyes.

"Yes…I do Demi"

"How did he died?" I asked

"He died in a car accident"

I again buried my head in his chest and started crying. Oh dad, why didn't you stay? I don't get to see you every day. Only once a week. How I miss you…

"Wanna go outside?" Kendall offered

"Yeah…that'd be great. Maybe it'll clear my mind off things"

He stood up and helped me up. We both walked downstairs and I looked back at my sister. She was still crying. She was thrown in the couch crying her eyes out.

"Mom! Kendall and I are going for a walk!" I screamed at my mother to inform her

"Okay, sweetie! Be careful!"

Kendall opened the door for me and headed outside. I was walking looking down, so no paparazzi or fan could recognize me. Believe it or not, I wasn't in the mood for fans.

Kendall pulled me into a hug as we walked. He held me by the waist and I buried my head in his shoulder as we walked. He's so nice. No guy has ever done this before for me.

We headed to the park and we sat in the edge of the fountain, like we did the other day. He starred at me and looked into my eyes.

"So, when's the funeral?"

"Probably in the afternoon…"

"Me, James, Logan and Carlos will be there"

He smiled. His smile made me melt big time. His green eyes made me fall mad in love with him every time I saw him.

"You will? You do know you have to give a speech, right?"

"Yes, we know. James, Logan and me have it prepared. Carlos is working on it"

"Oh, that's…nice"

I looked around the clear blue sky. As I looked at the entrance of the park, I could see a guy running toward us. His hair moved back and forth because it was long. James.

"Kendall!"

Kendall looked toward James. James approached to us panting…he seemed to be tired.

"James? How did you know I was here?"

"Dude! That doesn't matter!" He stopped and looked at me. I looked down "I'm sorry Demi"

He pulled me into a hug and I hugged him tight. He pulled off and looked at me in the eyes.

"I'm really sorry about your loss"

"It's okay…"

He looked at Kendall and then at me.

My phone rang. It was my mom.

"Hello, mom?"

Tears fell down my cheek once again. The funeral was in 10 minutes. I hung up and looked at the guys.

"Guys…take me home. I need to get ready for the funeral"

"I have my car, so let's go" James said

We all got in the car and headed home. As James pulled into the driveway, I got out of the car and into the house.

I went to my bedroom to get ready. In about 10 minutes or so, I was ready.

I got out of the house and saw Kendall, James, Logan and Carlos outside. They were already ready. Kendall looked at me and his mouth opened wide. I smiled a little and walked towards them.

"Let's go guys. My mom and sister are already in the funeral"

We all got into the car and we got there in time. I went inside the room my dad was in. I saw him in his coffin and tears fell down my cheek. Kendall hugged me from the back. I turned around and hugged him tight. He rubbed my back and whispered into my ear "_Don't cry, Demi. Don't cry"_

In a minute or so, a guy with a tuxedo made everyone sit down and he started talking.

"Now, we're gonna take a few minutes to say some words to Eddie DeLaGarza. Stepfather of Demetria Devonne Lovato Hart, Maddie Lovato and Dallas Lovato. First, Demetria"

I stood up and headed to the podium. I looked at everyone and started talking.

"My stepfather, was the most amazing stepfather you could ever imagine of having. In fact, I don't call him my stepfather. I call him my dad. Cause he's like a dad to me. He's made us see that anything is possible. That you can't give up on anything. He's the one that made everything possible from the beginning. Without him, I wouldn't be here. He's the best father I've had. I now know that he's in a better place and that he's watching over me, but I can't get him off my mind. I once wrote this song called "For The Love Of A Daughter" for him. I wrote that song to show him that I love him. To show him my appreciation. To thank him for everything he has done for me. And now that is gone, I won't be able to sing it for him. Also, I didn't always get the chance to see him every night. Not like some of you do, only every once in a while. And now, he's gone. I'll love you forever dad. Thank you for everything"

I walked to my chair and started crying. I've said everything I wanted to say.

My sisters gave their speech and sat down next to mother.

"Alright. Kendall Schmidt. You're up"

Kendall stood up and headed to the podium. He had a paper in his hands and started reading it.

"I may not know Eddie DeLaGarza that much, but I assume that he was an amazing dad. Knowing Demi, I bet that Eddie was as talented as Demi. Always giving her and her sisters hope. Always showing love, always positive. In fact, I didn't even meet him. But I am sure that he was an amazing dad to Demi and her sisters. Eddie, may you rest in peace. God bless you"

Kendall finally said and returned to his seat.

James, Logan and Carlos said there speeches. After a few of my family members and friends said there speeches, the coffin was closed and lifted up and carried away.

I stood up and starting crying like never before. Kendall and the guys came to hug me. My sister and mom came to hug me also.

This was the end of it all. Goodbye dad, I'll miss you forever.

**Well…that was it. I wanted to cry while writing this. I really did. I kinda got some of the ideas from an amazing author! Fearless523. She/he is such an amazing author. I don't know if she/he is a girl or a boy. But, she/he inspired me to write this chapter. Credits go to she/he for the ideas!**

**Anyways, thanks for all of the reviews you guys! They mean a lot to me! Do anyone of you have a request of a story for me to write? Or do you have any other ideas I could use for the next chapter? Review your answers! No…PM message me better ;) Review what you think of this!**

**~Patii1120**


	5. Moving On Without You

**Chapter 5: Moving On Without You**

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, I'm terribly busy – with stuff. You know that, lol. Anyways, in the last chapter, Demi says goodbye to one of her closest family member – her dad. What will happen now? Btw, I haven't gotten anything so 'special' till now. So, don't expect anything good. Oh and also, I was kinda stuck for the idea of the tittle. I was in between of choosing **_**this **_**one – and another one that I forgot it's name xD It'll shut up now. Enjoy!**

_**"You just gotta think about the things in your life that are a blessing, and see that the most important thing, is being alive" –Kendall Schmidt**_

It was all gray. My feelings, my thoughts; everything was dark. Whenever I tried to talk, words couldn't come out. It's been a few days since my father's funeral. Me and Kendall haven't been able to talk to each other, I have no idea why. Maybe because he has been busy all along, or some other reason you may be thinking of. After the funeral, I didn't want to talk to anyone. _Anyone._ My dad meant everything to me. Now…he's gone.

"Demetria" Mother said from the other side of the dining table.

I looked up from my food and looked at her, without saying a word. If she wasn't gonna answer, then I could go back to my thinking. But, eventually she _was _gonna answer.

"You haven't said a word in the past few days. Is something wrong?"

Crap. I had to answer. I wasn't setting a record of not speaking for a whole week, but I didn't want to talk. Still. I just ignored the question, got up and went upstairs to my room. Inside I was thinking about speaking, because I haven't heard myself speaking for a _whole _week, which was a freaky fact, since I usually speak a lot. But, this week was different. Very different. I sat in my bed and looked around. I sighed and looked down.

I currently remembered the first kiss me and Kendall had. I completely forgot about that. Maybe he did too, cause he wouldn't mention it never. We would talk normal and nothing about it. How has my life become such a misery?

I got outta my room and walked away of the house. I walked through the dark driveway. I looked around the beautiful city of California and sighed. Reminds me of the good 'ol days; shopping with Selena and stuff like that. But you know what they say "You gotta stop living in your past, and live your future"

I heard footsteps behind me. I was kinda alone-ish, only cars passing me through the road and a few people walking besides me. Suddenly, hands grabbed me by the waist and turned me around to touch someone's lips. _Kendall. _Oh how I missed you buddy.

He pulled off and looked at me in the eyes.

"Demi" He sighed in relief to finally see me after a week. He pulled me into a tight hug, and I could feel his cold breathe running through my hair. I pulled off and looked into his eyes.

I prepared myself to finally say a word after a whole week of not saying anything.

"K-Kendall" I sighed and looked down. I finally said a word.

**Demi's P.O.V**

I just realized something. He kissed me! Like, a surprise kiss! You don't see that everyday do ya? Anyways, oh my God…he's the sweetest guy I've ever met. He makes me feel special. (End of P.O.V)

"Demi, where have you been? I've been trying to contact you all week"

He grabbed my hand and pulled me into a bench. I sat next to him and looked up at the sky.

"All week? Kendall…my phone was off and I didn't talked to anyone all week. Not even my mom or sisters"

Kendall sighed and looked down. "I-I didn't know. Sorry"

"It's okay" I smiled a little. My very first smile for the whole week.

**Demi's P.O.V**

Why does Kendall _always_ make me smile? He has that speciality maybe? Hahaha, no I'm joking. He just made my week, first he kissed me and he worries a lot about me. He's the best.

**Well…guys. This is what I've got so far. Damn, I got nothing else. Nothing -_- Yes, the quote WAS said by Kendall on his twitter. Haha, actually is was more like…umm a cheer up tweet, but I took it as a quote. Sounds more like a quote, eh? Yep…anyways, hope you guys like it! Review what you think of it and if you've got ideas OR requests feel free to ask me (or tell me the idea you'd like for the next one!). Yes, I'm free for requests! Thanks everyone! You rock!**

**~Patii1120**


End file.
